vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kumara (Web Novel)
Summary Kumara is the guardian of the 90th floor of Rimuru and Ramiris' Labyrinth. She is also one of Rimuru's Twelve Executives. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | 6-A, possibly High 4-C Name: Kumara Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Chimeric Lord, Earth Spirit Beast |-|Pre-Awakened Demon Lord='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Automatic Translation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Telepathy, Blessed, Gravity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Magic, Forcefield Creation, Unholy Manipulation (Monsters are made of magic energy, which can be purified or warded off by holy energy), Radiation Manipulation and Creation (Monsters of significant aura can create an aura akin to radiation, that is extremely toxic to organic life and can induce death in high concentration. It will cause monsters to be born due to the high concentration of magic energy), Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Law Manipulation (As a powerful A rank Disaster monster, like Apito, she should be able to resist the effect of Holy Barrier which affects the laws of the world), Memory Manipulation (Individuals surpassing A rank have high resistances, and their memories are protected by their soul), Magic (Has an innate resistance to magic), Radiation Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Superior to Holy Knights who resisted Diablo's Temptation and Demon Lord's Ambition), Information Manipulation (Magic Perception overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), and Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Perception is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually) |-|Awakened Demon Lord='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Acausality (Types 1 and 4), Spatial Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 2), Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Earth Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate as long as her soul isn't destroyed), Intangibility, Madness Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Can cause her opponents to become panicked and if she desires it, can cause them to go insane or die of madness. Superior to Diablo who used this ability to cause 5 Holy Knights to panic and faint due to their overwhelming fear, ADL's can use it on a scale of 150,000 people), Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual life forms which exists as souls, fire, water vapor, aura, energy etc), Information Analysis (Can analyze her opponents and their abilities just by seeing them), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Which works at the atomic level), Mind Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 350,000 people), Death Manipulation, Decomposition, Soul Manipulation (Which works on the scale of 350,000 people), Curse Manipulation, Telepathy, Perception Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 150,000 people), Spatial Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Precognition, Fate Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Damage Transferal, Void Manipulation (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not), Gravity Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Absorption, Illusion Creation, Power Absorption (Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul), Information Analysis (The abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities), Physics Manipulation (Can tank Dagruel's punches, which warps the laws of physics), Power Nullification (Magic Canceller which obstructs the casting of magic, doesn't work on high ranking beings), Status Effect Inducement (Weakening magic and the like doesn't work on someone with an ultimate skill), Law Manipulation (Ultimate skill users understand the laws of the world and are also released from them), and Magic (Magic doesn't affect a person who possess an ultimate skill) Attack Potency: Town level (Comparable to Rimuru) | Continent level (Comparable to Leon Cromwell), possibly Large Star level (With all beasts combined, she is stated to be able to contend with Diablo. However, she needs more experience in doing so) Speed: Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reaction speed (Should be comparable to Shion) | Relativistic+ (Comparable to Leon Cromwell) with Massively FTL+ reaction speed (Because of Thought acceleration his thought processing capability is accelerated by a million to ten million times, which allows him to react to things he normally wouldn't be able perceive) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class | Continent Class, possibly Large Star Class Durability: Town level | Continent level, possibly Large Star level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee | Hundreds of Kilometers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Physiology' *'Earth Spirit Beast:' As an earth spirit beast Kumara is a spiritual lifeform, thus she lacks a physical body, has eternal youth and will regenerate as long as the core in her soul isn't completely destroyed. Abilities *'Multiple Barriers:' An ability which surrounds the user with multiple barriers. Defensive barriers prevent the entry of magic power. Except for overwhelming the barrier with magical power, it is nearly impossible to break a barrier. Even the most basic barrier has more than two layers. *'Demon Beast Minion:' Manifesting an aspect of her abilities, Kumara can conjure 8 demon beast to aid her in combat. The 8 beasts are actually Kumara's tail turned into beast that were accidentally given name by Rimuru, who thought that they were all separate entities from Kumara. Kumara is also capable of using a combination of all her minions' power to make herself stronger. Strong enough that she would be able to contend with the likes of Diablo. **'Black Rats Coccus:' Small black mice which spread a disease that causes enemies to develop black spots on their skin and a high fever. Magic treatment has little effect on curing the disease, and only very rare holy magic can completely cure it. **'Thunder Tiger Raikou:' A tiger that is clad in lightening and has control over thunder and lightning. **'Lunar Rabbit Getto:' A rabbit which has the ability to manipulate gravity. **'Winged Serpent Yoda:' A winged snake that can manipulate the contents of the air, lowering the oxygen concentration in the air. **'Drowsy Sheep Mink:' A sheep which can control the consciousness of others by lulling them to sleep with a special hallucinogenic hypnosis. **'Pure White Ape Byakuen:' A pure white Youkai ape capable of human speech which uses a hand to hand combat type martial arts using a staff as its weapon of choice. He is able to manipulate wind and sound to summon storms. He can also generate deadly vacuum blades in all direction with the swings of his staff. It can also create a barrier of wind that can deflect direct magic attacks. It's also capable of using Youjutsu to interfere with enemies' magics, rendering them useless. **'Fire Bird Enchou:' A bird covered in flames which kills its enemies with high temperatures. **'Mirror Hound Igami:' A dog which uses a mirror like ability that reflects all techniques and attacks back to the original sender. Abilities *'Magic Perception:' The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. **In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magical energy, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Perception also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Perception enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. 'Abilities Obtained From Rimuru' * Thought Acceleration ': An ability that accelerate the user's thought processing capability by a million times. Allowing the user to react to something they normally wouldn't be able perceive. *'Demon Lord's Ambition: An ability which can cause it's targets to become panicked, and if the user desires it, it can even cause its target to become insane and die of madness. 'Resistances' *'Resistances:' As an Awakened Demon Lord Kumara has the resistances of: Physical Attack Immunity, Natural Elements Immunity, Abnormal Status Immunity, Mental Attack Resistance, and Hybrid Attack Resistance. *'Ultimate Skill User:' As an ultimate skill user Kumara understands the laws of the world is thus superior in using magic than everyone who doesn't possess an ultimate skill. Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not which gives them resistance to numerous abilities such as mind manipulation, death manipulation, matter manipulation, soul manipulation etc. Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul. Also, the abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition, ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities. Key: Pre-Awakened Demon Lord | Awakened Demon Lord Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Disease Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Immortals Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Earth Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Madness Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Magic Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Loyal Characters Category:Blessing Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Unholy Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4